Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive
by This Is Da Vinci Speaking
Summary: For ten years Clopin and Semmary have been best friends. The age difference is large...but they keep getting closer...[Hunchback of Notre Dame]
1. One

**Hey, go easy on me in terms of the chapters. I originally had this whole story in one long chapter, so I had a hell of a time trying to split them up. I love you all. :D**

* * *

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_One_

It was a particularly marvelous day in Paris. So marvelous, in fact, that even the King of Gypsies seemed to be in an unusually flirty mood. Being flirty wasn't new for Clopin Trouillefou, but he's usually more subtle about it.

Just not today.

"Semmary," he said slowly as the rose vendor passed him.

Semmary walked faster to spite him.

"Miss Dufila!" Clopin chirped, running over to the beautiful young woman and holding onto her shoulders from behind. "You don't suppose I could help you with those roses by taking one and giving it to you—?"

"What would the point be?" Semmary sighed, turning to face him and rolling her sapphire eyes. She's been through this routine several times. "You're just going to make the basket the same weight it was before."

Clopin took a rose and brushed it gently under his nose. "Mm, but it would be a lovely gesture, wouldn't it?"

Semmary set the rose basket on the ground. "What do you want, Clopin?"

There was a pause; he seemed to stop himself from saying something.

"Is Angeliqua well?"

Semmary's heart secretly melted, and she smiled. If anyone knew a way to get her to talk, it was Clopin. But another part of her secretly threw her hands up and walked away. Of course Clopin knew how Angeliqua was. He'd last seen her the previous day. "She's just fine. Why do you ask?"

Clopin's eyes softened. "Well…I'm rather fond of your daughter. I wish, sometimes, that she were my own."

Semmary narrowed her eyes sarcastically. She would never admit it out loud, nor would she fully understand it, but hearing the Gypsy King say that was enough to cause her to die of happiness, if there was such a thing. "Really, now?"

Clopin nodded. "I often note," he added, twirling the rose slowly, "that she has her mother's eyes. They remind me of…I don't know. The sky at night." He leaned against a building. "You know, one of those really peaceful nights…one that just makes you want to sneak up beside someone you love…" he sniffed, "and hold them until it ends."

If it weren't for the fact that Semmary was trying hard enough to keep her eyes from filling with tears, her jaw probably would have dropped. "Yes…yes, th-thank you—"

"Semmary!"

She looked over her shoulder at the source of the voice; a portly woman was standing outside the rose caravan, her arms crossed.

"Come back with the earnings!"

Clopin crossed his arms and grinned as Semmary glanced back at him.

"I'll tell Angeliqua…you said hello," she murmured, walking backwards towards the caravan. "It was good to see you again, Clopin."

She's said that every time she's seen him. She's seen him every day for ten years before he left for two months. But this was different; this time, she _meant_ it.


	2. Two

**Aha, you love it, I know because this story has gotten 10 hits since the last time I checked. I love you all.**

**And I own nothing. Except for...well, every character except Clopin, really. Wow. That puts things in perspective.**

* * *

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Two_

"I think he was flirting with me, Genevieve."

The portly woman—Genevieve—chuckled as another woman took the basket from Semmary. "Why do you even try to hide it?" she said knowingly as she took the earnings pouch from Semmary's waist. "You're completely smitten with him, aren't you?"

Lola, the other woman, smirked as well. "I was watching you two. He seems to like you a lot."

Semmary shook her head in spite of herself; the two women didn't know how well and for how long she knew Clopin. "I don't think so. He's a womanizer, isn't he?"

The two laughed. "Clopin Trouillefou? The only woman he 'eyesed' was his mother." More laughter.

Semmary sighed. "That's not very—"

"Maman!"

Semmary turned in time to catch a little girl, no more than three, as she ran and leapt into her arms. "Hello, my little one!" she laughed, hugging the child to her. "How was your day?"

"Veevee told me to take a nap all day, Maman."

"Don't listen to her, Angeliqua. She's just cranky because she's jealous of Clopin's mother."

Lola gasped and giggled, and Genevieve shooed her away. "No such thing," she muttered as they exited the caravan.

"Did you see him?!" Angeliqua asked excitedly.

Semmary was wondering if he suddenly had the same effect on everyone overnight like her. "Yes, I did. And he says hello to you."

"He went away for a long time, mommy."

The gypsy nodded and set her daughter on the ground, holding on to her tiny hand and walking out of the caravan. "He did. We all missed him."

Angeliqua smiled innocently and tugged at her jet-black curly hair. "I know _you_ did."

Semmary blushed and lowered her voice. "I did."

To her surprise, Clopin was in the same place he was when she left him. This seemed to lift Angeliqua's spirits higher than the clouds.

"Kaysey!" she screamed excitedly.

Clopin smiled as Angeliqua ran up to him, arms spread in delight.

"Ah, Angeliqua!" he laughed, kneeling down to catch her. "My little Angel."

Semmary smiled as well, catching up to the two of them. She raised an eyebrow. "Kaysey?"

Clopin nodded and conjured his puppet self, letting Angeliqua bat at it. "Yes, well, she can't exactly say my name yet." He glanced at Semmary before mussing Angeliqua's hair with the puppet. "Kaysey…is short for 'King Clopin.'"

Semmary chuckled. "Is that so?"

Clopin nodded again. "Tell your mummy what we did before I left."

Angeliqua grinned and shook her head.

"Please?" Clopin hugged the girl closer to him and tickled her face with the puppet. "For me?"

Angeliqua giggled again, then leaned forward and gave the gypsy king a sloppy baby kiss on the cheek.

Both Semmary and Clopin froze on the spot, and Semmary viewed what she considered an unusual premonition. She saw Clopin fathering Angeliqua and maybe a few other—

"I rang da bells!"

Clopin laughed, his eyes unexpectedly tearing up. "Very good!"

"I missed this," Semmary chuckled again.

"You had a terrible fever," Clopin said, setting the girl down and watching her scamper off.

"I see."

Clopin stood beside Semmary with his hands behind his back. He was watching her; it didn't make her uncomfortable, rather, it made her feel…strange. It was a good strange.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clopin's gaze rest on her lips…which set her stomach on fire. He's done this many times before, but she's never reacted this way. In fact, many of the things Clopin did that day were not new. Semmary Dufila's reactions were, however, completely new.

"Karnival—?"

"Lots of bloodshed," Clopin answered quickly. He circled the young gypsy with a familiar interest; Semmary kept her gaze to the ground with an unfamiliar wish. "We couldn't get past the guards at first…we played many tricks. You know them; most of them worked, and some of them failed. We caught many prisoners, though. They've already been hanged."

Semmary nodded and looked up just as Clopin stopped in front of her.

"You should have gone with me."

"Why would I have done that?" Semmary asked earnestly. "Karnival wouldn't have been a sight for Angeliqua to see."

"You do have a point." He stroked his goatee in thought. "Hm. There was a time when we were inseparable. Do you remember?"

Semmary nodded and suddenly flashed back to the day the two of them met. Semmary was twelve at the time; Clopin was twenty-five.

-+-ND-+-

She was walking back from snatching a particularly warm loaf of bread from the bakery, and she had to be swift about it. She knew a way to get to her family's caravan quicker by cutting through Notre Dame cathedral, and she was halfway through it when a man suddenly fell from what appeared to her to be the ceiling.

"_Merde_!" she had cried, dropping the bread and covering her mouth quickly.

The man had a peculiar purple mask on and a tattered blue hat with a feather the same color as the mask. He narrowed his eyes, remaining in a crouched position.

"Aren't you a little young to be going around cursing like a Viking?" he asked mysteriously. "Let alone in a house of God?" He stood up straight, revealing himself to be several feet taller than little Semmary, and very slim in build. He was obviously an acrobat of some kind.

"I don't believe in God," Semmary hissed, picking the bread back up and glaring at the man. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm your worst nightmare and I came from my mother."

Semmary raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _honestly_," the man said dramatically, crossing his arms. "Not only did you insult God, but you insulted God in a _house_ of God. You didn't really think I was going to tell you my name, did you?"

"I guess only the faithful deserve a name and only the faithful deserve to know it, huh?" Semmary snapped, pushing past him and continuing on her way.

The man was silent for a minute.

"You're very mature for your age, Semmary."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at the ground. Then, she slowly turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

He smiled and bowed, removing his hat. "Clopin Trouillefou."

"Oh, great," Semmary groaned. "I insulted the Gypsy King!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Clopin hissed suddenly, raising his hands to hush her. "We'll keep this 'king' business between the gypsies, yes?" He sighed and went over to Semmary, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Judge Claude Frollo would not appreciate hearing there were gypsies in Notre Dame, let alone the king."

Semmary looked up. "Where did you come from just a few minutes ago?"

Clopin smiled and steered Semmary towards the back exit where she was headed in the first place. "Just visiting a friend." He looked at her. "As I hope we can be—?"

Semmary shrugged. "Alright." She sniffed. "Sorry for insulting you."

"No worries," Clopin chuckled. "No worries at all."

* * *

**In case you didn't know, -+-ND-+- means the beginning of a flashback, and +-+ND+-+ means the end of one.**


	3. Three

**Reviews are good. :)**

**Again, I apologize for the confusing chapter situation. I had no previous idea that I was going to add this story on here. But I love it to pieces so hey.

* * *

**

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Three_

Semmary found herself sitting against the wall beside Clopin, watching Angeliqua as she dancing aimlessly in the middle of the square. They weren't talking, just reminiscing.

"Do you remember when you…got pregnant with Angeliqua?" Clopin asked carefully. He knew it was a sensitive topic, so he tread carefully.

Semmary was silent for a while. "You were there, weren't you? When I told you?"

-+-ND-+-

Clopin silently entered Semmary's caravan and found her sleeping alone on her blankets. She was tossing and turning, and she looked like she was having a terrible nightmare.

Clopin ran over to her and kneeled down beside her, trying to wake her up. He was rewarded with a blow to the face and a screaming Semmary. He immediately cradled her and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. When she did, Clopin noticed she was trembling.

"Did you have another nightmare of the rape?" he softly asked in her ear, his right cheek pressed reassuringly against the side of her head. He asked quietly enough that only the two of them could hear.

Semmary nodded and gripped Clopin's arm tightly. He let her even though it was starting to hurt. "Why are people so cruel?" she whispered.

"Because," Clopin replied, leaning against the wall and allowing Semmary to lean back against his chest. "Most men see a beautiful woman and think they have a right to do what _they_ want with her, regardless of how the woman feels."

"You're not like that," Semmary murmured.

Clopin shook his head and affectionately stroked her hair. "I wouldn't ever _dream_ of doing such a horrible thing to you or anyone else." He kissed the top of her head. "I'd hang myself before I did."

He and Semmary stayed silent, just enjoying each other's presence. Then Semmary laughed a little.

"What?" Clopin asked.

"Well, I was just thinking that…I'm nineteen years old. You're thirty-two. The age difference is amazing between us…and yet we're such good friends."

Clopin grinned.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Semmary said apologetically.

"No worries," Clopin said.

They fell silent again, then Semmary turned and sat normally, but faced him. "I have to tell you something…I think you're not going to like."

When her deep blue eyes filled with tears, Clopin became worried again. "What is it, Semma?"

Semmary was overcome with tears, and she was suddenly grateful that Clopin came to the conclusion on his own. He brought her into another tight embrace, and this time, _his_ eyes watered as well.

"Semma, I'm so sorry," he said gently. "This isn't fair to you at all."

Semmary merely cried on the shoulder of her best friend.

+-+ND+-+


	4. Four

**Oh, how I hate pop-ups.**

**

* * *

**

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Four_

Clopin watched Semmary as she sighed. "But look on the bright side," he mused solemnly, "you now have a beautiful daughter…whom I'm not sure could make this world any less brighter."

Semmary looked at him with reddening eyes and a thankful smile. "I don't think I ever thanked you for being there for me, Clopin." She wiped her eyes. "You helped me raise Angeliqua—"

"Say no more," Clopin said, standing up. "Since I came back from Karnival—make that since a while _before_ I came back from Karnival—I've been wanting to do something special for you."

Semmary frowned. "What? You didn't have to…."

"But I did. You're like a sister to me."

Semmary looked down.

"Mm," Clopin muttered halfway to himself. "If you were my sister, I'd be sinning by giving this to you."

"As if you've never sinned before in your entire—"

She stopped talking when Clopin turned to face her with a beautiful leather choker in his hand. It had various beads and colored thread adorning the front in a pattern of dots and dashes. A fleur-de-lis occupied the middle of it, and a silk ribbon fastened it in the back.

Semmary was stunned. It looked genuinely amazing.

"Where did you—"

"I made it."

Semmary's eyes filled with tears. "_You_ made it?" she asked incredulously. "_You_ don't make _anything_!"

Clopin smiled and helped her stand up so he could help her put the necklace on. "I do for people I care for." He waited until Semmary held her hair away from her neck before placing the necklace gently on it. "I want to ask you a question."

Semmary closed her eyes when his hands touched her neck. "Anything," she murmured.

"Do you trust me?"

Clopin was finished, and Semmary turned around to face him, not caring in the least bit that he was running a hand lovingly through her hair and pulling her closer to him. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Of course I do." She looked away, then found she couldn't keep from looking back at him. It then hit her like an anvil to the stomach; Clopin had been in love with _her_ for the longest time…she'd known it self-consciously, but she'd brushed it away for an entire decade. The realization almost doubled her over.

"Then tell me, honestly, why you've been shunning me."

A single tear fell down her cheek. "I blew it with you," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Clopin."

"Mm?"

"You've been trying to convey something to me for ten years, and I've ignored it."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Marry me."

Semmary froze. "Wh-what?"

Clopin wiped the tears from her eyes gently. "I know we both want this. You're right about something; I've been with you for ten years. You were too young then, but now…." He sighed. "Please. I love Angeliqua as if she were my own daughter, yet every day I find myself wanting to find and destroy whoever gave her to you. Not only because it was against your will. A small…call it troubled part of me is jealous of that man…." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Nevertheless, it hurts me to know that you're still hurt…." Then he added, "I'd do anything to find him and stop your pain; like a hornet protecting his hive."

Semmary locked her fingers with his and smiled tearfully. "You're amazing." She squeezed his hand. "Of course I'll marry you."

Clopin cheerfully grinned and kissed her on the forehead. However, Semmary stood on her tiptoes purposely and tilted her head back, causing their lips to touch. Clopin's eyes widened when they parted—Angeliqua giggled, not making it known that she was watching—and he looked down at Semmary.

"Well, it's not as if that caught me off-guard or anything like that."

"No?" Semmary asked quietly. "This will."

She carefully removed Clopin's hat, wrapped her arms around his neck, and captured him in an adoring yet passionate kiss. Clopin returned the kiss, resting his hands on her waist.

Angeliqua mischievously covered her eyes with her hands.

-o-o-

Semmary exited her caravan after tucking Angeliqua in for the night. She waited for a moment, and when she saw a familiar silhouette step out from behind a vending cart, she smiled and swiftly ran towards it.

Clopin immediately kissed her upon contact. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"I am," Semmary nodded.

"We must be quick," Clopin warned. "If we don't want anyone to know about this, then we have to do this before I get ready for the Feast of Fools."

"That's tomorrow, though."

Clopin grinned. "That doesn't mean I don't rehearse."

Semmary smiled.

* * *

**Also, -o-o- means a continuation, so it has nothing to do with flashbacks. Ah, gee, I'm confusing you more! Grr.**


	5. Five

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Five_

-+-ND-+-

"Beautiful."

Semmary covered her tear-stained face with her hands as she breathed normally again. "That was so painful."

"Yes, yes, but…you did it!"

The new mother removed her hands from her face and looked at her best friend, who was now holding her newborn child with a look of pride upon his face. He took care of the cord and wiped the baby clean with a cloth.

"How beautiful!" he exclaimed. "I have a feeling this one's a girl."

Semmary rubbed her eyes with exhaustion. "I want you to name her."

Clopin looked at her, both shocked and touched. "I couldn't—"

"You helped me in my time of need…you've been the best friend I've ever had. You do the honors."

Clopin was silent for a moment, then he looked at the new baby. "Angeliqua. This…is definitely an angel."

+-+ND+-+

"Ah, Gophan!"

Gophan Tartou—otherwise known as the man marrying Clopin and Semmary—looked up from his book. "Fantastic! I thought you weren't coming."

Clopin laughed. "My friend, I wouldn't miss my own wedding for all the gold in the world."

"Well," Gophan said matter-of-factly and standing up, "I wouldn't miss finally getting rid of you." He and Clopin shared a laugh, then a brief greeting.

"Now, Gophan," Clopin said, lowering his voice and taking Semmary's hand, "this wedding is to be completely secret, understand? Not a single soul is to know that Semma and I married. Clear?"

Gophan nodded and chuckled, clapping the smaller man on the back. "Don't you worry, Trouillefou. Your secret's safe with me."

"I should hope so."

-o-o-

The Festival of Fools seemed to be much more cheerful the next morning, if that was possible. Semmary held Angeliqua on her hip and left the Court of Miracles, almost unable to hold back her excitement. She had the extreme urge to tell everyone she encountered that she had gotten married the night before.

Yet somehow, the fact that it was a secret was much more appealing.

The two found themselves a few minutes later amidst a large crowd in front of Notre Dame.

"Are you excited, Angeliqua?" Semmary asked her daughter.

The three-year-old nodded. "I see Kaysey!"

Semmary looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped.

It was definitely her husband—and again, _husband_—but he was almost unrecognizable in the clearly new outfit he was wearing….

Instead of Clopin's usual purple, magenta, black and yellow, the King of the Gypsies was completely clad in red, black, white and gray. He looked like a deck of cards…and Semmary liked it. One thing she noticed that was significant, however, was that his mask was red. This was probably why Clopin started getting ready early this year—he needed his costume.

He leapt onstage in one giant bound and extended his arms to the crowd. "Come one, come all," he called out, making Angeliqua shriek with excitement. "Welcome to the Feast of Fools!" Once the crowd started cheering, Clopin looked over at Semmary and Angeliqua and winked.

It wasn't long before he got a chance to abandon the stage and join his wife and stepdaughter, not worrying about identity crises due to the heavy crowd.

He approached them and removed his mask, kissing Angeliqua on the cheek before kissing Semmary quickly on the lips. "This year's special, I can feel it."

"Considering our situation," Semmary said quietly in Clopin's ear so he was the only one hearing her, "I'd say so."

Clopin shook his head close to her ear. "That's not what I meant," he chuckled. "But I agree." He looked over his shoulder and spotted who he was looking for. "Quasimodo!"

The Hunchback looked over and blinked. "Yes?"

Clopin took Angeliqua and marched over to him. "Do me an enormous favor?"

Quasimodo smiled and nodded, carefully taking the toddler. "Sure thing."

Clopin bowed gratefully and jumped back over to Semmary, grabbing her hand as they both escaped the Feast of Fools…and oddly resembling lovesick fools themselves.

-o-o-

Semmary woke up a half an hour later to find Clopin softly kissing her ear. She smiled. "Hello, love."

"Mm," Clopin murmured, letting his new wife turn onto her back as he held her wrists together and straddled her. He kissed her neck slowly. "You're beautiful."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not yet," the Gypsy King whispered. He turned his Queen's head gently and planted a soft kiss on her lips. When Semmary surprised him by deepening the kiss, he held her wrists with one hand while letting his other hand undo the front laces on her corset. Still kissing her, he let his hand slowly creep up her linen shirt, massaging her stomach with the heel of his hand.

Semmary adjusted herself so that Clopin could lift her shirt and kiss her stomach softly. Then she gently pulled him back up so they were face-to-face.

"Let's go," she said under her breath. "Ten years is a long time to repress feelings…especially these ones."

Clopin grinned with relief and nuzzled Semmary's neck. "Thank you."


	6. Six

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Six_

-+-ND-+-

"He looks funny."

Clopin frowned up at Semmary, who was sitting on his shoulders and watching the Hunchback go about his daily business in the bell tower of Notre Dame. "Of course he does, silly, he's a _hunchback_." He lightly smacked her leg. "Surely, even for thirteen, you've figured that out."

Semmary stuck her tongue out at him and continued watching Quasimodo. Oddly enough, it wasn't a boring activity; it was possibly because the two of them were sitting on a gargoyle protruding from the cathedral. Semmary was worried about being on Clopin's shoulders at first, but once he dropped his hat and caught it so fast she didn't see it happen at all, she was comforted.

However….

_Crickle_.

Semmary felt a small tremor, and Clopin tensed. "Oh," he muttered, looking at the stone beneath him. "Well, this is going to put a damper on my day."

_Ch-CHACK_.

Semmary barely had time to scream before the gargoyle broke clean off of the side of the building. To her, everything was going by in a blur…then her life flashed before her eyes, and she saw a white light steadily coming towards her…it was light reflecting off of the rose window.

Wait….

_CRASH_!

Both Clopin and Semmary screamed as they crashed through the giant rose window, yet only managing to damage a small portion of it. They flew to the ground, both in hysterics, and Clopin grabbed Semmary and turned his back to the floor. He knew this was going to hurt….

_THWACK_.

Suddenly, they were swinging towards the wall with the rose window; the rope Clopin had grabbed onto had wrapped itself around his ankle.

"I probably should've stayed in bed to begin with," Clopin said almost nonchalantly as they both braced themselves for impact with the wall….

It never happened. The rope gave, and they tumbled to the floor, managing a few bumps and bruises.

Clopin and Semmary literally rolled head-over-heels across the room until Clopin hit the wall with a sickening _thud_. He sprawled out on the floor, and Semmary rolled right on top of him.

They were silent.

"All this for an ugly bell-ringer?" Semmary asked hoarsely.

Clopin laughed, and it was a while before he stopped.

+-+ND+-+

"So you wake up on an uncharted island," Clopin whispered, his arms around Semmary's waist and linking his hands with hers, "and you find yourself alone…except one thing. What would that one thing be?"

Semmary, whose back was to Clopin, became thoughtful. "Well…." She turned just so she could see his face. "I'd certainly hope you were there."

Clopin smiled and kissed Semmary's bare shoulder. "That's inevitable, my dear."

Semmary turned over all the way and smiled, kissing him once. They were silent for a moment, just letting it all sink in.

"Unbelievable," Semmary breathed. "Look at us."

Clopin shook his head. "I'd rather look at you."

"Stop, or we'll never get back to the Festival."

"It's still going on?"

"Can't you hear it?" Semmary asked, frowning. "The loud…drumming?"

Clopin raised an eyebrow. "That's not the Festival…."

Semmary noticed it before Clopin did; the slight dragging in between the gradually louder step. It only meant one thing….

The newlyweds both sat up at the same time right as Quasimodo opened the tent flap.

"Are you coming? The Feast's almost—" The Hunchback nearly fell over trying to close the flap again, suddenly very flustered.

Clopin put a delicate hand to his own forehead. "Not that it's any of your business," he muttered under his breath, causing Semmary to shoot him a look.

"It's alright, Quasi," Semmary said softly, grabbing a large cloth and literally chucking it at Clopin's face. She used the occupied blanket for her own purpose, wrapping it tightly around herself. "We'll be there soon."

Clopin sat there for a moment, the cloth covering his head. "I'm still trying to think of an excuse…."

Semmary rolled her eyes and stood up carefully, holding the blanket around her. "Really, you can't explain this one any other way."

Quasimodo kept his back to them. "Y-you don't have to explain…."

Clopin laughed awkwardly, still under the cloth.

-o-o-

"Mask."

Clopin returned to mask to its rightful position on his face as he, Semmary, and Quasimodo headed back to the Festival. "Thank you, love," he muttered. He suddenly stopped walking. "Oh, God, this doesn't look good."

Semmary and Quasimodo stopped walking, too, when they saw was Clopin was referring to. "_Merde_," Semmary gasped, covering her mouth.

* * *

**OH MY GOD A CLIFFHANGER!! OMGLOLWTFBBQABCNBCFBICIACSI!**

**Okay. That was very strange and it will not happen again. I promise.**

**Inner Self: Liar.**


	7. Seven

**This is quite possibly the (if not one of them) longest chapter in this entire...uh...thingy. Fanfic, that's the word.**

**

* * *

**

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Seven_

-+-ND-+-

After Judge Claude Frollo was killed at Notre Dame, another, younger judge took over. He was a lot more tolerant towards the gypsies—although he was still slightly prejudiced—and his laws weren't as strict. His name was Jacques-Lecard Pierre, and he had one problem despite his differences from Frollo:

Nobody liked him, and he was just mean.

"Well, well, well," Clopin suavely said, leaning against the doorframe of his caravan. Semmary joined him, wiping her hands free of the dye she was using to color her cloths. "Looks like Pierre outwitted himself this time."

Semmary frowned. "What do you mean?" She looked out of the caravan and her eyebrows shot up. "He looks confused."

Clopin snorted. "As well he should be. He moved the Court of Miracles to a safer place, and…he seems surprised that he's here instead of the mill."

The brunette judge did seem, in fact, bewildered.

"You shouldn't talk about people that way," Semmary sighed, throwing the cloth to the floor and taking the cloths out to dry. "It'll come back at you in a not-so-fun manner."

"Rubbish," Clopin dismissed, following Semmary. "You know I don't believe in karma."

"Yes, well," Semmary replied, hanging the cloth on a rope. "You believe in God, don't you?"

Clopin's shoulders drooped. "We're bringing that up again, are we?" He rubbed his forearm. "I still have scars from that brutality."

The younger girl looked over her shoulder at him. "You flew through a window, dear."

"Well, it flew through me as well!"

"It _did_ take a while to remove the glass from your limbs," Semmary noted. She dusted her hands off and crossed her arms. "You were starting to resemble the window."

Clopin narrowed his eyes at her.

Semmary grinned. "It was very heroic, though."

The Gypsy King's features softened. "Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_. You did sacrifice yourself to a window." She turned slightly pink. "For _me_."

"You're my best friend."

"I'm fifteen."

"And I'm twenty-eight." He crossed his arms as well. "Age is just a number."

"You! Trouillefou!"

Clopin looked at the sky. "You're _so_ cruel." He turned to face Jacques-Lecard Pierre. "Yes?" he sang in a honey-sweet voice. "Oh dull and beige one?" he added under his breath.

Semmary giggled; Clopin winked at her.

"The rose window of Notre Dame. Do you know anything about it?"

"Why, yes, I do! It was built around the same time as the cathedral; it's big and round and colorful; now it's got a big hole in it—"

"Ah," Pierre interrupted. "There. Do you have any idea how that big hole got there? Maybe one of your people?"

Semmary and Clopin both tensed. Clopin slowly narrowed his eyes. "_Pardonnez-moi_?" he asked in a low, deadly voice. "My _people_?"

Semmary knew something bad was going to happen if she didn't interfere, so she stepped in between the two men. "Er, none of the gypsies know," she exclaimed, wringing her hands. "We uh…we wouldn't know. I would leave now if I were you." She nodded. "Now."

Pierre glared back at Clopin for a moment before turning and leaving.

"How did you know I was about to slash him?"

Semmary turned and looked her friend right in the eye. "You were practically wielding your dagger at him."

Clopin looked at his hand; his dagger was being held tightly in one fist.

"So it appears…."

+-+ND+-+

"Oh, _no_!" Quasimodo shouted, running towards his cathedral as fast as his deformed legs could carry him. "What are you _doing_?!"

Jacques-Lecard Pierre was on his gray horse, ordering various soldiers to board the doors up. He turned to face Quasi. "We are shutting the cathedral down for lack of information on the vandals to this building."

Clopin clutched his chest, near a heart attack. "Oh my goodness…."

"Where's Angeliqua?!" Semmary suddenly cried.

Quasi looked over at her. "She's safe," he replied, obviously distraught. "I took her home; she was tired. Genevieve has her." He turned back to the judge. "You can't do this! I _live_ here!"

"It's a shame. I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, Quasimodo."

"Like Hell you are!"

Semmary turned and gaped at Clopin in shock.

King of Gypsies he appeared as he removed his mask, and Pierre's eyes widened in recognition. "You're just as bad as Frollo," he bellowed. "No, _Pardonnez-moi_, he didn't even have the gall to commit a violation of _this_ nature!"

Semmary ran out of air just then. "That was exciting."

Pierre extended a single finger in Clopin's direction. "You. Get away."

Clopin grinned wickedly. "Ooh, we think we're clever, don't we?" He unsheathed his dagger and twirled it in his hand. "Do you want to rethink that, sire?"

Semmary held onto his arm. "Clopin, control yourself…."

"I want this man to know exactly who he's dealing with."

"Oh, I'm sure he does."

"Why yes," Pierre said menacingly. "I do! He happens to be the King of the Gypsies."

Clopin dropped his dagger and took a step backwards into Semmary, who held onto his shoulders.

"He's been married to her—" he pointed to Semmary, "—for less than a day."

Semmary gasped. Everyone looked at them.

"Oh, but there's another secret. The father of the little girl—"

Semmary whispered quickly, "Oh Lord in Heaven please forgive me—"

"—you can pray now, Mademoiselle Dufila—or should I say Madame Trouillefou?—but you won't get a response."

"—I have doubted your existence for so long, but now you must hear my pleas—"

"God has _shunned_ you, girl! He has turned his nose up at such a disgrace as—"

Clopin lunged forward, slashing Pierre's horse on the haunch with his dagger. It reared, throwing Pierre off of it, and took off into the city. Clopin twirled the dagger as the judge landed, and he pointed it at his throat, placing his foot on the offender's chest.

"Listen to me," Clopin hissed, leaning over and holding Pierre's head still with his other hand. "I've sat still while you've gone on and on, insulting us gypsies and my wife." He gently drew a drop of blood from Pierre's neck. "I've sat still while you virtually robbed a kind man of his home. I've sat still while you _stupidly_ removed the Court of Miracles from its original location. I've sat still for too long, and I find myself getting rather…fidgety. Do me a favor, please." He drew a shallow line across Pierre's throat, making an 'X' on his Adam's apple. "Don't make me kill you." He grinned. "Because I will."

Semmary wiped the tears from her eyes—not because Clopin was being oddly malicious, but because Pierre _knew_ who raped her. He _knew_ who the father of Angeliqua was.

Yet something was off….

"How did you know I had a little girl?" Semmary asked Pierre.

There was a deadly silence amongst everyone. Two and two were putting themselves together rapidly….

"Mm, how exciting," Clopin murmured, gaining a very dangerous tone in his voice. "I get to kill you after all."

Right then and there, and with a vicious scream from the judge, Clopin Trouillefou ended the life of Jacques-Lecard Pierre.

He grabbed his horror-stricken wife's hand and ran.


	8. Eight

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Eight_

Clopin nearly died trying to get Semmary to the caravan as fast as he could. He was near the point of carrying her, but they were too close.

He kicked open the door, and right as he stepped into the handsomely wood-scented wagon, his wife of less than a day gracefully fainted in his arms.

"Ah, _mon Dieu_," he grunted, trying to pick her up but not trip at the same time. He failed at picking her up—he was too exhausted from the run and too weak from the shock and horror of the previous fifteen minutes. "Please wake up, my love…."

Semmary opened her eyes, and they immediately flooded with tears. Clopin lay down on the floor beside her, rubbing her stomach comfortingly.

"Relax," he murmured breathlessly. "I know it's difficult, but I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Semmary cried for a good ten minutes before slowly falling asleep.

Clopin admired her as she slept. She didn't look at peace, but she wasn't in pain, either. She was expressionless; to Clopin, it seemed to be as if she were placed in a coffin recently. Her pale skin was flushed with her tears, her long eyelashes were wet from the tears as well….

"You're beautiful when you're upset," he half-heartedly said. "We'll probably have to move for a while…."

He stroked her forehead, kissed it, then got up to retrieve Angeliqua from Genevieve and Lola.

-o-o-

Semmary Trouillefou had a nightmare. She dreamed that she was sitting up in her bed, hugging a tattered blanket to herself as she listened to her parents with wide blue eyes. She silently gnawed the frayed ends of the blanket, tears falling down her face.

"Every time I try to do something—!"

"—of course I blame you, Isadora!"

"I've done nothing but be good to you!"

Semmary closed her eyes, then wiped them. She stood up and pattered over to the next room, still holding her blanket close. She peeked into the room, staying silent.

Isadora and Bartholomé Dufila didn't even notice their six-year-old standing in the doorway. They didn't even notice her flinch when Bartholomé hit Isadora. They did notice, however, the little whimpering sound coming from the little girl.

Bartholomé quickly turned, and his blood froze. "Semmary."

She turned to run, but her father was quicker. He ran to her, grabbed her around the waist, and held her close to him. She screamed, though, and kicked him in the chest. He set her down quickly and clutched his chest, groaning in pain.

"You leave my maman alone!" she screamed. Suddenly she was eight years old, and she was standing over her father again. "She's done nothing wrong to you!"

"She gave birth to _you_!" he countered.

Semmary felt a white-hot pain coming from her abdomen, and she fell to her knees, gasping. She placed a hand on the ground, another on her stomach. She was nineteen years old when she looked up and into the eyes of Hell itself; the man who violated her. His green eyes narrowed at her, both with hatred and nauseating pride as he towered over her, having done what he wanted with her.

"Maybe that will teach you not to talk back to a man."

Then the dream was over. Semmary shot up in her bed, screaming. For a moment she was six again.

Clopin was jolted awake in his place in the corner of the caravan, and his hat fell from the lazy position it was on his face. He nearly crawled over to Semmary, still alarmed by his abrupt awakening.

"Shushush," he slurred, eyes half closed. He touched her face softly. "Take it easy, take it easy now…."

Semmary gradually stopped and looked at Clopin, who was rubbing the back of his head and yawning. "Sorry…."

"It's alright, love."

The two were quiet for a moment, and Semmary quickly glanced over at Angeliqua's corner. She was fast asleep.

"Now, if it's alright with you, I would like to get…mphh—"

Semmary had leaned forward and kissed her husband, shutting him up mid-sentence.

It took a while for Clopin to realize what was going on, and when he did finally get it, he was glad Angeliqua was asleep, because this was no ordinary kiss. This was a _demanding_ kiss. This was a kiss that a wife gave her husband after he was gone at war for fifteen years.

Clopin parted for a moment and scooted back into the wall hidden by an opaque screen, reaching out to Semmary and pulling her over to him, and resuming the kiss. He assisted her in throwing her nightgown off and into the nearest corner.

"What's the occasion?" he asked breathlessly as Semmary violently tossed his dark green tucker aside.

"None," Semmary purred, removing his shirt as well. "I just—"

"You what?"

Semmary stopped and looked directly into his eyes. "Do you want to have a child with me?"

"I think that's reasonab—wait…what?"

Semmary nodded slowly. "You said you love Angeliqua as much as if she were your own. I want to give you one of your own."

Clopin's eyes widened. "You're willing to do that? For _me_?"

"I owe you my life, after all."

They were thoughtfully silent. The only sound heard at that point were the wheels of the caravan and the hoofs of Clopin's horse, Thanatos, which was pulling the wagon.

"That's a lot of responsibility, love…."

"We've raised Angeliqua together…why can't we raise another one, too?" She held his face in her hands and smiled, and he held onto her waist. "We need an heir to the 'throne,' don't we?"

Clopin planted a soft kiss on the corner of Semmary's mouth in answer.

Semmary grinned again and kissed him slowly.

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles_….

* * *

**...I seriously hope Semmary isn't a Mary Sue. If she is, I just might take the toaster into the tub with me...-Muah-**


	9. Nine

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Nine_

Clopin stopped the caravan in Avignon near the Rhone River. It seemed fairly decent; there was no visible evidence of savagery or any other calamity like that of Paris. Since it was sunrise, it was almost ghost-like.

"Ah, Semma, we're here!" He pulled the reigns on Thanatos and hopped off, dusting his hands and opening the door to the caravan. "We—"

Semmary—whose back was to the door—turned her head to face Clopin, her complexion resembling that of a lemon-lime hybrid. She brought a cloth to her mouth, glaring daggers at her husband. "I hate you," she whispered hoarsely.

Clopin grimaced as he caught sight of the wooden bucket in the far corner of the caravan. Angeliqua was steering real clear of it. "I'm sorry?" he offered. "Well…we agreed, didn't we?"

Semmary suddenly shot up and nearly flew out of the wagon, throwing herself into a patch of nearby bushes.

"This isn't good at all," Clopin mused, stroking his goatee lightly. "At least we have a clue that we were successful."

"With what?" Angeliqua asked, holding her arms in the air for Clopin to lift her out of the caravan.

"It just so happens," Clopin answered, hoisting the girl out and setting her on his hip, "that you _might_ have a little brother or sister coming soon."

Angeliqua smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay!" she squealed.

Clopin smiled. "Now, I'm not promising you anything. There's no way to be sure." He looked at the bushes with a weird admiration. "We've been on the road for ten weeks now…can you believe it, Semma?"

"Maybe," she replied, stumbling out of the bushes. "Maybe if you didn't get lost we'd be here sooner."

Clopin scoffed. "Clopin Trouillefou doesn't get lost."

Semmary raised her eyebrows. "Well Semmary Trouillefou _does_. And we were definitely lost somewhere in Chatillon about seven weeks ago!"

"We were not! I know France like the back of my hand, and we definitely _were not_ lost!"

"I've never heard of some of the things the people were talking about—"

"_You've_ never traveled France as much as I have!!"

"At least I've _lived_ in Paris my entire life!"

"That means _nothing_, Semma! We were _not lost_ and that's that!"

"_Leave my mother alone_!!"

The two fell abruptly silent, and Semmary covered her mouth with one hand. Clopin set Angeliqua down and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, removing his hat in an odd gesture of respect.

Semmary shook her head, her eyes watering. "No, I took that too far." She smiled. "Let's go."

As his wife walked quickly into town, Clopin sighed somberly and replaced his hat. "Come, my Angel," he said to Angeliqua, lifting her onto Thanatos, then mounting after her. He suddenly frowned after Semmary, tilting his head to one side. "Does your mother seem…bigger…to you?"

Angeliqua looked at her mother and nodded. "A little." She petted the horse's mane.

Clopin looked from his stepdaughter to his wife, and he grinned suavely. "We're good." He tapped Thanatos with the reigns and took off at a leisurely walk after Semmary.

"_Pardonnez-moi_, _Madame_," he said elegantly, riding beside her. "Why are you by yourself?"

Semmary stopped herself from smiling. She loved it when he spoke in that manner. "Stop."

"I wondered only because I have a horse and a child here who would like to take you somewhere." He paused. "Maybe not the child."

Semmary couldn't help herself; she grinned. She turned her head so Clopin wouldn't see her smiling. "Clopin…."

"Ah, but you are so beautiful! Are you with child, my love?"

Semmary stopped walking and looked up at Clopin. She placed a hand on her stomach, which was indeed slightly larger than normal. "I am."

Clopin smiled, too.

They walked until they got an empty alleyway between two shops, and Clopin stopped the caravan, dismounting Thanatos and helping Angeliqua off.

"Stay, Thanatos," he murmured, patting the horse on the muzzle firmly. "You should rest," he told Semmary.

She shook her head, holding her stomach idly. "I'd at least like to explore the town I'm going to live in for…Lord knows how long…."

Clopin frowned disapprovingly. "You're not fit to walk, Semma—"

"I'm going to whether you like it or not, do you understand?!" She marched off, leaving Clopin to gape after her.

He made a processing noise from the back of his throat. "I hope you learned something just now, Angel."

She nodded. "You're not very smart, are you?"

Clopin started.

* * *

**I'm a little disoriented because I'm not listening to Daughtry, who is the band I usually listen to when I'm doing anything related to Clopin...ugh. Sorry for the sharp chapter ending...you'll see why.**


	10. Ten

**Because this is the tenth chapter, I'm going to give you a short preview of the prequel I'm writing, to be titled _A Tale of Devoted Vigilance_. It's not as fancy as the title suggests. Here's the preview!**

_The wind picked up, much to the young Gypsy King's dismay. He lost his balance and soon found himself hanging upside-down on the gargoyle, much like a sloth on a tree branch._

_"Yes," Clopin hissed excitedly as he let his hands go and hung by his knees. "You know I love a challenge!" he said to the cathedral as his hat fell off his head and down to Paris. "Let's play 'Try to Retrieve Clopin's Hat'."_

_Looking up—down—he scrutinized the side of the building for other gargoyles. He saw one, but it was too far down._

_Clopin grinned. "This is going to be too easy."_

* * *

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Ten_

-+-ND-+-

"You're not very smart, are you?" Semmary muttered under her breath, hugging her knees to her chest. She was sitting outside her caravan with Clopin, listening to her parents fighting.

Clopin frowned and pursed his lips. "That may be," he nodded. "But I'm telling you as a friend that you probably should tell them to stop fighting. If it's hurting you that much—"

"Listen," Semmary interrupted, standing up and walking away from Clopin. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but whatever you tell me, it's not going to work, I assure you." She gathered her thoughts. "My parents have been fighting since I was born. You don't know what that's like to see your dad come home from whatever he's doing behind your back, and walk up to your mom…and hit her. And not just once; over and over again. When you're six years old…." She unexpectedly burst into tears. "God, when you're six years old, you see that and think your father's a monster. You think you were spawned from some sort of demon…even when you weren't. It hurts every day to remember that…."

Clopin watched her sadly.

Semmary continued. "I can't sum up the courage to say anything to him, because I'm constantly afraid that he'll hit _me_." She crossed her shaking arms. "I just wanted them to be at peace with each other. I want them to stop hurting me. My mother is _much_ stronger than that, I know she is." Her voice dropped several notches. "He's taking away the sanctuary I had in my own home."

There was a scream from inside Semmary's caravan, and both her and Clopin rushed to the window to look inside.

"_NO_!" Semmary screamed, sprinting to the door and throwing it open. "_DAD_!!"

Her father backed up against the wall, looking at what he'd done in horror. Clopin ran in and immediately went into defensive mode.

"Go back!" he told Semmary. "Go back, _now_!"

"NO!" Semmary shouted at him. "NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, DAD!" She lunged forward, but Clopin held her back.

He backed her up against a wall and looked over his shoulder at Semmary's father. "How could you?" he asked under his breath.

Bartholomé wiped his eyes, turning very pale. "I…I…."

"HE KILLED HER!!" Semmary screamed at the top of her lungs, tears running swiftly down her face. She struggled to get free of Clopin's grasp. "HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" She sobbed. "He killed her…!"

"Get _OUT_, Semmary!!" Clopin countered, trying to push her out of the caravan. His own eyes were watering. "I don't want you to see this!!"

Semmary fell to her knees, her face in her hands. She could barely breathe, she was crying so hard. Clopin fell to his knees as well, right beside her. He took the twelve-year-old in his arms and held her tightly, stroking her hair. "_Veuillez avoir la pitié, Seigneur_," he whispered. "_Soulagez cet enfant de douleur_…."

Semmary cried into his chest, trying with all her might to erase the vision she saw in her head….

"Get me out," she whispered to Clopin, who immediately picked her up and exited the caravan, throwing her father a disgusted look as he slammed the door shut with his foot.

"I hope you rot in Hell," he murmured to the other man.

+-+ND+-+

"Clopin?"

He was snapped out of his reverie and found himself looking directly into Semmary's eyes. They were bright now, but he remembered how empty they appeared after her mother's death. It was as if they were two completely different set of eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Clopin blinked for a few seconds, then rubbed his own eyes. "Yes. I'm fine." He looked at her and smiled. "How are _you_?"

Semmary shrugged. "I could be better…though I can't remember a time when I wasn't."

Clopin smiled sadly. "How about when you _weren't_ pregnant?"

"That's a good answer," Semmary pointed out.

* * *

**Don't tell me my French is wrong! I already know that! Ha, I used one of those Free Online Translators...cheap. I also know the word 'Dad' wasn't used. Who cares?!**


	11. Eleven

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Eleven_

"_Bonjour_, Clopin!" a young lady called from outside her shop, waving politely.

Clopin looked over at her and smiled, bowing and removing his hat. "Ah, _bonjour_ Sophie!" he replied.

"Where are you off to this afternoon?"

"Well," he answered, replacing his hat, "I'm on my way back to my caravan to see Semma and Kish."

Sophie set her candles in their proper baskets on the wooden tiers. "Oh, how lovely," she smiled. "How is little Mariska?"

"She's well. A healthy little girl, she is." Clopin set off again. "I must go now; it's been a pleasure."

"Take care, Monsieur Trouillefou."

Clopin returned to his caravan in good spirits, opening the door to see Semmary sleeping peacefully beside a newborn wrapped in several blankets to keep out the September cold. Angeliqua was on the other side of the baby, sleeping as well.

Semmary opened her eyes, however, when Clopin quietly shut the door. She smiled. "Where'd you go?" she whispered as not to wake the girls.

Clopin shrugged, admiring the vision before him. "Just went for a walk." He then cleared his throat and looked at his nails, leaning back against the door. "I was also looking for weapons."

Semmary carefully sat up. "Why on earth were you doing that?"

"One day as I was walking past a weapon shop, I happened to see a very beautiful scythe that had my name on it." He shrugged again. "Well, it _should've_ had my name on it."

Semmary crossed her arms. "Then go buy it."

"_Buy_ it? I haven't pillaged in a while, Semma."

"Well, as long as Angeliqua is too young to understand your ways, you're going to buy things, clear?"

Clopin pouted and kicked the ground a little. "Fine." He paused. "What about Kish?"

"You'll have to wait for Mariska to grow as well."

Clopin's shoulders drooped. "You've lost your _joie de vivre_."

"I have two children."

The Gypsy King sighed and sat down with his wife and children. "Alright. I think I can handle it if it's for the good of Angel and Kish."

Semmary reached over and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Thank you."

-o-o-

Semmary and Clopin awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door to their caravan. Clopin quickly threw a large shirt on and grabbed the scythe he bought just a few hours before.

He turned and motioned for Semmary to stay silent, then he opened the door.

"Gophan?!"

"You have to hurry," the other man said breathlessly, as if he ran all the way to Avignon from Paris. "Warn all the gypsies here. Pierre's men are following you."

Semmary's eyes widened in the moonlight coming from outside.

"_Qua_?" Clopin hissed. "What do you mean? Pierre is dead…."

Gophan shook his head. "His Captain of the Guard sent soldiers and guards to track you down." He doubled over to try to catch his breath. "This is going to be a war, Clopin."

Clopin looked over at Semmary, who was staring at them both with wide eyes. "What's his name?" he asked Gophan.

"Michel Georges. Gypsies from Paris are already on their way. You must rally up the gypsies here."

Clopin nodded and closed the door as Gophan went outside to wait for him.

"Clopin," Semmary said quietly, "I want to fight, too."

He shook his head. "No, you can't. You have to watch the children."

Semmary frowned and crossed her arms. "So that's my _duty_?"

"No," Clopin repeated as he quickly got dressed. "I don't want you or the girls to get hurt." He put on his red tucker and gray gloves. "Otherwise, I would be more than happy to let you fight for our people."

"Where are you going now?"

"I must create an army, if you will." He did a double-take out the window. "Genevieve and Lola must have come with Gophan. If you really want to fight, then you're to take the girls to them."

Clopin started out the door, Semmary following him. "But what about Mariska?"

"You'll have to choose, Semma," Clopin said as he mounted Thanatos, and Gophan mounted his own horse. "You can't fight if you have a baby with you."

With that, he kicked Thanatos with his heels, and he and Gophan rode off into the night, leaving Semmary to go back into the caravan. She wasn't sure what she was going to do….

* * *

**Oh...wow. It's almost over.**


	12. Twelve

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Twelve_

Clopin pulled on Thanatos's reigns, stopping in front of what looked like a tent on wheels. "Gophan," he said. "How many in this caravan?"

"Five."

Clopin held onto Thanatos's mane and leaned over his head, hooking his ankles around the saddle. "Excuse me."

An elderly woman opened the tent flap, squinting up at the odd man leaning over the horse's head. "Yes? Can I help you? Who are you?"

"Madame, I am Clopin Trouillefou. I must warn you…." He frowned at himself. "You must get your family to safety immediately."

He sat normally on Thanatos, kicking his heel on his haunch.

"Why?" the woman called after him as an elderly man appeared beside her.

"Because we're going to war!" the Parisian gypsy cried, riding with Gophan to warn others.

The elderly woman sighed. "War? What is it good for?"

The elderly man shrugged. "Absolutely nothing."

Clopin warned several other caravans about the war, gathering up and giving instructions to those who would fight.

"Do you think we have enough?" he asked Gophan after the thirtieth caravan was alarmed.

"It's up to you," his friend replied.

Clopin frowned in thought. Then he looked at Gophan again. "How long did it take for you to get here from Paris?"

-o-o-

"Oh, Semmary!" Lola exclaimed as she opened the door to the rose caravan. "Why are you here so early?"

Semmary adjusted her hold on Mariska and brought Angeliqua out from behind her. "There's going to be a war. I know you and Genevieve aren't going to fight—"

"Now hold on," Genevieve said from farther in the caravan. "Who said we weren't going to fight?"

"History says you two wouldn't even fight when the Court of Miracles was first under siege."

"Yeah, well—"

"—She has us there…."

Semmary cleared her throat. "I'm leaving Mariska and Angeliqua with you two, because I'm going to fight."

There was an eerie silence. "You're what?" Genevieve gasped. "You can't fight! You just gave birth a week ago…and it's not like we can do anything if Mariska gets hungry!"

Lola nodded in agreement. "And what if something happens to you? What will we do?"

Semmary handed Mariska to Lola carefully. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Genevieve frowned and crossed her arms. "That's awfully selfish of you."

"Why, because I'm fighting for our right to exist?!"

Genevieve's frown turned into a scowl, and Lola looked at the ground. None of them spoke for a while. Lola was the first to speak.

"We're just worried, Semmary."

"I know," she sighed, and she kneeled to give Angeliqua a kiss on the forehead. "But I won't be that far in the battle."

"Don't go, Maman," Angeliqua whimpered quietly, taking Semmary's hand.

Tears filled her eyes. "I have to, Angel." She smiled. "I'll be back, I promise."

The toddler nodded as well, then gave her mother a hug that was quite big for a little girl. "I love you, Maman."

"I love you, too."

-o-o-

Clopin frowned at Semmary when he came back to their caravan. He was walking, holding Thanatos's reigns in his hand. "Where are the girls?" He flinched, looking both frustrated and disappointed at the same time. "Don't tell me you're fighting."

Semmary raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then I won't." She crossed her arms. "I have every right to fight for my people, too."

Clopin couldn't help but smile a little at her stubbornness. "I'm just afraid you'll get yourself hurt…or worse. Come, boy," he added to Thanatos, pulling him over and tying him to an iron bar bolted to the side of the caravan. "You're still recovering from Kish…I just worry that you're too vulnerable." He glanced at her. "I mean, don't get me wrong, when you're not recovering from anything, I have full confidence in your ability to do this war."

Semmary nodded, staring at the ground. "What about you?"

The question surprised Clopin. "What?"

"How come you're not worried about yourself?"

"Mm," Clopin muttered, feeding Thanatos a carrot and patting him on the muzzle. "Well, I am. But _my_ demise wouldn't be as astonishing. Besides, I would suffer if I outlived you."

Semmary felt a sting in her eyes. "Don't say that!" she hissed. "Don't you _dare_ think like that. We _both_ have to pull through this for the girls." She hugged her shawl tighter around her. "I mean it."

Clopin rubbed her arms affectionately. "Semma…."

Semmary stepped out of Clopin's grip, feeling more stinging that wasn't from the cold. "Just…don't."

"If I'm killed—"

"If you're killed, I'm going with you!" Semmary let the tears flow at this point. "If you die, I die, too. Does that make sense to you?"

Clopin rubbed his forehead.

"All I'll have are the girls, and they—"

"So what do you suppose _I'll_ do if _you're_ killed, eh?!" Clopin snapped suddenly. "Do you think maybe _I_ should live my life all 'La-dee-da' and try to forget you ever existed?!"

Semmary was taken aback. She'd never heard him break like this. It was one thing when he killed Jacques-Lecard Pierre…but this was different.

"I'm telling you this much," Clopin said heatedly under his breath. "Not even retribution would make up for losing you."

"Then how about this," Semmary said, her voice wavering. "We don't talk about it at all. Fair? For all we know, we'll both be here."

Clopin was silent for a moment. "Yes, yes. Fine. That'll do."

* * *

**I'm gonna miss putting this story up. -Sobs- It's almost almost over.**


	13. Thirteen

**Okay. I promised myself I wouldn't cry...oh forget it, I'm crying. This is the saddest chapter. As you can see, we're drawing to a close...**

**I took a piece of the original book and put it in here, in terms of how an event...happened. If you read Victor Hugo's book, you'll know what I'm referring to after you read this chapter. This chapter also goes by somewhat quickly... **

**

* * *

**

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Thirteen_

The war came two days later.

Clopin rode out on Thanatos with Semmary walking by his side. The gypsies of Avignon marched slowly behind him, stopping when he stopped on an abandoned road. He frowned.

"Where's Gophan?"

"Right here!"

Semmary and Clopin turned to find Gophan running to them, Quasimodo and the former Captain of the Guard at his heel.

"Ah, Phoebus," Clopin said. "I want you two to know first off that I'm sorry I tried to hang you. Truce?"

Phoebus and Quasimodo exchanged a look, and when they saw the look on Semmary's face, they nodded. "Truce."

Clopin faced forward, a look of diabolical excitement adorning his features. They all knew this wasn't going to be a long war. It might not even last the whole day. But they knew there were going to be some casualties….

"There he is," Clopin breathed.

Captain Michel Georges was atop a great white stallion, looking very arrogant in his brave mannerisms. Behind him marched what looked to be a hundred-odd soldiers, some on horses and some not.

"Why, I do believe the cavalry's here!" Clopin shouted, taking his scythe from a gypsy who held it up to him. "_Bonjour_, Monsieur Georges!"

Michel Georges looked at him with dismay. "This should be interesting," he muttered. "I'm going to give you what you deserve for brutally killing my employer."

Clopin made a fake sad face. "Aw, poor you." He clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes. "However do you live?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Trouillefou laughed. "I have the feeling that you don't like me."

Georges sneered. "Wherever did you get that idea?" he gnarred facetiously. "May the best man win, which I plan to."

Clopin twirled his scythe in his hands, grinning evilly. "Ah, but _mon ami_, you're not _supposed_ to actually think you can win."

"I'll end you, Gypsy." the captain spat.

"Go ahead!" Clopin yelled, causing the gypsies and soldiers to charge and breaking Thanatos into a full gallop, spinning his scythe like a morbid spinning wheel, only several times faster. "I'd like to see you try!"

Semmary ran to her set of bow and arrows, quickly shooting off up to three arrows at a time.

Clopin glanced quickly at her. "Give 'em Hell, Semma!" he ducked Georges's sword as it swung his way. He held onto the saddle, slipping off and hanging on the side of Thanatos, kicking Georges's horse hard.

The horse lost control and tried to run away, but Georges quickly regained control of the reigns and veered after Clopin.

The Gypsy King laughed as he situated himself in the saddle again, ducking and dodging arrows from the other soldiers. "You try too hard, captain!"

"Should I bow now or later?" Georges bellowed as his sword and Clopin's scythe made contact.

"Hm, whenever is fine," Clopin said, knocking the sword out of the way. "I just won't ask for an encore."

Georges swung the sword at Clopin again, barely missing by an inch.

"Do what you wish," Georges muttered.

Clopin swung the scythe elegantly, knocking the sword out of the captain's hands and cutting them badly in the process. Then he swung the blade at the horse's ears, hacking them off with a morbid grace.

"There, I put it out of its misery," Clopin snapped as Georges went flying off the saddle.

Semmary took Clopin's dagger from her corset and tossed it at a soldier, hitting him square in the stomach. She picked up the bow and arrow again, ducking an arrow shot at her.

Clopin leaned over the side of the saddle, holding the scythe out like a deathly branch, and a soldier ran right into it, the top of his head no longer attached. "Aha, _bon nuit_, Monsieur!"

A giant rock fell from the roof of a shop, and Quasimodo called, "Who wants soldier pancakes?"

Clopin laughed. "Well done, Quasi!" He suddenly stopped, however, when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned and was face-to-face with Georges. He scowled. "Hands off, captain."

Georges grinned murderously. "I don't think so, _Your Highness_."

Clopin growled and kicked the captain on the chest. "I said _hands off_!" He made Thanatos jump over him, and the horse barely missed crushing his skull. "I thought a captain was supposed to know how to follow orders."

Georges snarled as Clopin rode away.

Semmary loaded three arrows into her bow and aimed at a soldier who was sword fighting with Phoebus. She was about to shoot when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

Clopin had fallen off of Thanatos, an arrow sticking out of the middle of his back, right between the shoulder blades. He wasn't moving.

Semmary lowered her bow and stared at Clopin's body, expressionless. For a brief moment, she thought he looked absolutely beautiful. His sepia eyes were open slightly, and he was looking off into the sunset, his head resting on the cobblestone. He looked as if he were about to go to sleep, or was just waking up.

An arrow came out of nowhere and grazed Semmary's arm. She looked away from Clopin to look at the wound. It wasn't as bad as it would've been….

She ignored the wound and quickly ran over to Clopin, dragging him out of the cross-fire, then pulling Thanatos over, too.

They were now in an alley, completely safe from the flying arrows and daggers.

Semmary carefully removed the arrow from Clopin's back and turned him over. She held his face in her hand gently, holding him across her lap. He was bleeding on her legs, but she didn't care. It wasn't going to matter now, anyway. The arrow had gone through his heart.

She looked at his glazed-over eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. To any other person, it would seem like she didn't understand what had happened. That wasn't the case; she understood very well. She didn't want to ruin herself by showing that she understood.

She leaned over and kissed Clopin on the forehead and closed his eyes as a way of saying good-bye without words. She felt that speaking now would be a big mistake.

After she set Clopin gently in the corner of the alley, she went to Thanatos, mounted him, and looked into the sunset. There were more gypsies appearing over the horizon. The more she watched, the angrier she became.

She tugged sharply at Thanatos's reigns, galloping towards an unsuspecting soldier and grabbing his sword out of his hands. She swung it at him, hitting him in the gut and killing him.

Semmary raised the sword and created a frightening shadow of her atop the horse, almost gallant in her stance and air.

"For the demise of Hell and its men!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as the gypsies gathered behind her. "For France and her people! For Europe and her children!" She lowered the sword and pointed like a lance towards the mass of soldiers in front of her. "For God…and for Trouillefou!"

Phoebus looked over at her. "Oh, sh—"

The gypsies charged. Semmary yanked on the reigns, flying into the battle and swinging the sword with the fanatical madness of a war hero. She decapitated four soldiers in one swing, and she deflected several arrows that were shot at her. She stabbed at two horses and cut at two others, causing them to throw their riders off and trample them.

Quasimodo swung into the mayhem on a rope and landed beside Phoebus. "Why is she acting like this?!" he shouted over the sounds of swords clashing.

Semmary caught a flying arrow in mid-air and threw it back at the shooter, hitting him in the throat. She grunted and turned Thanatos to look briefly at the alley in which her late husband was lying. When she did, however, another arrow grazed her just below the place she was cut before.

She turned in anger and stared at the shooter. It was Georges. She looked into his eyes and saw hatred and smugness…and saw Jacques-Lecard Pierre. She saw Bartholomé Dufila. She saw Claude Frollo. She saw Hell in his eyes.

"I hit your husband just fine," he called out to her, loading another arrow into the bow. "I don't know why I can't hit you."

Semmary gazed at him, her blood starting to boil. She ground her teeth and clutched the reigns so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Phoebus looked at Quasimodo. "I think that's your answer." He pointed to Georges. "I'm not sure about his, though."

Suddenly, Semmary turned Thanatos around and disappeared into the alley. Georges grinned in triumph, but his grin disappeared when he saw the Gypsy Queen on the roof of a shop. She held the sword up and Thanatos reared on his hind legs.

"Gypsies!" she cried. "Your king is dead!"

The gypsies seemed to tense as they were fighting. They couldn't stop or they would die, too.

"The man who did it is Michel Georges!" She pointed the sword to Georges. "Make swift justice with him! He cannot survive and get away with a crime so ruthless!" She lowered the sword. "But make sure he _suffers_," she spat, tugging at Thanatos's reigns and disappearing behind the shop.

Semmary dismounted Thanatos and tied him to the handle of the wooden gate at the back of the alley. She then stumbled over to Clopin's body, and the last thing she saw before she dropped the sword and collapsed, unconscious, was a mob of gypsies gathering around Georges, wielding daggers.

_Rather like hornets protecting their hive_….


	14. Fourteen

**Argh.

* * *

**

**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**_Fourteen_

-+-ND-+-

Semmary opened her eyes to find Clopin sewing together a puppet. He looked like he was in deep concentration, and he even had his tongue sticking out a little from the corner of his mouth. He was nearly finished…and when he did, his face relaxed and he held it at arm's length, admiring his work.

It was a near spitting image of himself. It even had a hat with a tiny purple feather sticking from it.

"Is that you?" Semmary asked quietly. She realized the only light in the place was a dim candle, and she remembered she was in Clopin's caravan.

Clopin glanced at her before looking at the puppet again. "Sort of. I'm not sure I like it, though." He frowned, stroking his chin in thought. "It seems like something's not quite right with it."

Semmary sat up and watched as Clopin pinched the tiny feather with his index finger and thumb, and he squeezed it upwards. The feather was now yellow. "Amazing," she whispered.

Clopin removed his own hat and looked at the feather on it. He ran his hand over it, and it turned yellow as well. He put it back on, looking over at Semmary. "Did you want to look at the puppet?"

The younger girl nodded and stood, walking over to where he was seated.

He put the puppet on his hand and made it wave to her. She smiled and pet its head. After a few seconds, her smile faded.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Clopin set the puppet down again. "For what?"

Semmary looked at the floor and bit her lip a little. "For getting me out of my own life. For not wanting me to see the knife in my mother…."

_"For helping me raise Angeliqua…."_

_"For being my best friend…."_

_"For saving my life more than once…."_

_"For being there when I needed you…."_

"For protecting me."

Clopin smiled and hugged Semmary tightly. "Anytime, my dear. Anytime."

+-+ND+-+

"Semmary…."

She opened her eyes slowly, noticing they felt moister than usual. Phoebus and Quasimodo were standing over her, looking slightly worried.

"It's over."

Semmary sat up and held her head, feeling the tears fall out of her eyes as she did so. "What?"

Quasimodo helped her stand. "The war's over."

Phoebus nodded and also helped her stand. "The gypsies. They um…killed Georges. He put up a big fight, though."

"They also, uh…." Quasimodo wrung his hands together. "They took Clopin."

Semmary nodded. "That's alright. He is their king, after all."

"And you're their queen…."

"Not anymore." Semmary sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm going away. Somewhere I can't think of him constantly." She smiled forlornly. "You needn't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"But what about Angeliqua? And Mariska?"

"I'll take them with me."

"Can you raise them alone?"

"What about the gypsies?"

"Gentlemen," Semmary said firmly but calmly. "The gypsies will be fine. Clopin wasn't _actually_ a king. He was just a band leader." She held her hurt arm. "And I'm pretty sure I'm capable of raising two children on my own. Angeliqua's old enough now to do quite a bit by herself."

Quasimodo looked at the ground, and Phoebus watched Semmary with utmost respect.

"Good luck," Phoebus said softly.

Semmary smiled and hugged the two of them. "Thank you both. Tell Esmeralda I said good-bye?"

Phoebus nodded.

* * *

**One more to go.**


	15. Fifteen

_**Like Hornets Protecting Their Hive  
**Fifteen_

Semmary said her good-byes to the gypsies, making sure Mariska and Angeliqua were gathered up from Genevieve and Lola. She was about to leave in a peaceful mood when something in the corner of the caravan caught her eye.

It was Clopin's puppet.

She went quietly over to it and picked it up. She looked at it carefully, running her fingers over each stitching and cut…and she started to cry. Holding it to her chest, she got down on her knees and cried like she should've done back in the main part of the city. She cried like she should've done when she looked into Clopin's lifeless eyes….

"Maman?" a little voice said softly from the doorway.

Semmary quickly tried to regain her composure, wiping her eyes. "I'm coming, Angeliqua. Just a second."

"No, Maman, someone's here."

Semmary looked over her shoulder and saw someone she'd hope to see before she left. She stood.

"Gophan…."

The man went to her and let her hug him tightly for comfort. "It's alright, Semmary. I know it's hard." He looked at her closely. "But it was his time to go."

Semmary closed her eyes. "I keep telling myself that…."

Gophan smiled reassuringly. "Tell me why you're leaving."

"I can't stay here; it reminds me too much of him."

"Well," Gophan offered, "sometimes it's good to be reminded of the good times. Clopin was a good friend of mine, and I'm staying here."

Semmary nodded gratefully. "I just don't want to dwell…does that make sense?"

Gophan nodded, too. "It does. And as long as you're sure that's what you want to do…."

"I am."

"Then I wish you the best in the rest of your life, Madame Trouillefou."

Semmary smiled a little. "Thank you very much, Gophan."

She took Mariska out of the basket on the small table, putting her carefully into the sling around her shoulders and waist. She took Angeliqua's hand, then went outside and took Thanatos's reigns. Semmary tucked the puppet in the sling with Mariska, and the baby curled her fingers around it although she was still asleep. Semmary tugged on the reigns once and they continued to walk, and in her heart she heard Clopin singing.

-o-o-

_Now here is a riddle  
To guess if you know,  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame.  
What makes a fool;  
What makes a hero?  
However their glory  
They can't be ignored  
For the story that they  
Have to tell  
Ring the bells of Notre Dame._

_

* * *

_

**Don't forget I have a prequel on its way.**


End file.
